


The Moment I Knew

by akkordianswift



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, birthday fic, don't let the title fool you, happy ending I promise, just a tiny bit, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkordianswift/pseuds/akkordianswift
Summary: Diana only wished for one thing on her birthday
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 17
Kudos: 229





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of Doses but I realized I haven’t done anything for Diana’s birthday and thus this was born.
> 
> A birthday fic for my favorite useless lesbian.

A frantic knocking sounded on Diana’s bedroom door before it was unceremoniously slammed open.

Diana didn’t even flinch or look up to see who would do such an act. She only knew of one witch who would dare enter the sanctity of her room without explicit permission to do so.

And she’d done it enough times over the years for Diana to be immune to it at this point.

Akko ran up to Diana, an alarmed look in her eyes. “Diana, Diana, _Diana!_ Help me! Help me! I screwed up. Big time.”

Diana didn’t even look up from her spell book. This was a normal occurrence now ever since she and Akko saved the world and inevitably became… close friends. “Akko, given your daily life experiences, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

Akko ignored the lack of concern in her friend’s voice. That was normal. “I was doing some transformation magic and I accidentally turned a cupcake into an ogre.”

Not needing to ask for an explanation as queries only make Akko ramble and lead to them wasting precious time, Diana simply bookmarked the page and put the closed book down on the desk.

“Where did this happen?” she asked, finally meeting her friend’s frantic eyes.

“In the cafeteria. Let’s go!”

Once Diana was on her feet, Akko all but snagged her wrist and dragged her from her desk chair and out of her room.

Already in their third year, Diana was used to Akko’s silly antics which included but was not limited to running in the hallways at breakneck speed.

The first few times Diana did this (she was pulled along without her consent, of course, because she would _never_ run down these hallways even if the campus was burning down), she was scandalized and berated Akko for ten minutes for breaking school protocol and endangering a fellow schoolmate’s wellbeing. _After_ she finally caught her breath and stopped feeling like her lungs were _burning._

Akko never once broke a sweat.

And neither did Diana now these days. She’d done more physical activities and exercises in order to keep up with Akko’s limitless energy and her efforts bore fruit.

She’s running alongside Akko now instead of being dragged along like a ragdoll.

Diana was pulled out of her musings when she finally spotted the cafeteria doors.

Akko slowed down and stopped her before Diana could even touch the door handle.

“Wait.”

Diana looked back, brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

There was a blush forming on Akko’s cheeks and Diana distantly thought that such color suits Akko’s skin well.

It made her look cute.

And made Diana want to reach out and –

Realizing the direction of her thoughts, Diana shook her head. She started having a lot of those _kinds_ of thoughts and urges a few months after she and Akko had gotten closer. She could fight the urges but the thoughts were getting more and more persistent nowadays.

It had been taking all of Diana’s willpower to keep them hidden and locked away.

Luckily, Akko was more interested in her shoes than in Diana to notice.

“Akko?” Diana asked, worry lacing her voice.

“I just – uh… well…”

Thinking it may have something to do with the cupcake turned ogre, Diana assured, “If you’re worried about my reaction to the transformation that you did, I assure you, there will be no judgement.”

Akko was twiddling her thumbs, a nervous tic of hers that Diana was well aware of by now. “That’s not – that’s not it. I-I just want to give you something first.”

“First? Akko, what’s going on?”

“B-Before you get mad or anything. I –”

The double doors burst open and Diana turned around, brandished her wand to stave off the possibly angered ogre, and stood there with her mouth hanging open when she realized what’s in front of her.

“Happy birthday, Diana!”

Hannah and Barbara stepped forward and gave her a brief three-way hug. “Surprise!” they said in unison.

Diana stood in the threshold of the cafeteria, motionless, staring at the banner carried by faeries that said, HAPPY BIRTHDAY and her classmates and friends wearing colorful birthday hats and party horns held between their lips as they cheered and beamed at her.

In the middle of the crowd is Professor Ursula holding a three tier cake in her hands with one single candle lit on top.

Diana looked back to accuse Akko of tricking her into getting here for a birthday surprise but Akko’s eyes would not meet hers and she swallowed the lump in her throat as the crowd gathered around her, singing happy birthday.

She did the customary wish and blowing of the candle before the crowd cheered and clapped and Professor Ursula set down the cake in the middle of a long table of buffet food.

There was music from the speakers and everyone was happy and one by one, her classmates and friends – and even some of her professors – went up to her to personally wish her a happy birthday.

By the time everyone had greeted her, Diana couldn’t find Akko anywhere.

Diana would have been happy. She _should_ be. If only the one person she wished was holding her hand had stood close when she made her wish and blew out the candle.

And wished her a happy birthday.

* * *

Akko was still nowhere in sight when the party started dwindling down.

By the time people were finally satisfied with the cake and the buffet of food, it was already nearing curfew and Diana didn’t want to break any school protocols.

She wouldn’t dare abuse her birthday privileges.

So she needed to find Akko fast.

Diana snuck out of the cafeteria – narrowly avoiding Hannah and Barbara – and started looking for Akko once she was sure she was safely out of sight of anyone.

It didn’t take long for her to figure out where Akko could be.

“It’s cold out here,” Diana said once she’s spotted Akko sitting on the end of the long vertical observation deck, legs dangling over the edge.

Akko twisted her torso to look at her. “Hey. What are you doing here? Don’t you have a party to attend?”

“It’s nearing curfew so they’re cleaning up now,” Diana answered as she walked towards Akko and sat down beside her. “Why are you out here all alone?”

Akko didn’t choose to answer. Instead she pulled out a tiny black box with a small blue ribbon on top from her pocket and offered it to Diana. She grinned at her. “Happy birthday.”

Diana blinked down at the box sitting on Akko’s outstretched palm.

“Open it,” Akko urged, grin growing a fraction at Diana’s silence and hesitation.

With trembling fingers, Diana reached out and took the box. She opened it and gasped at the sight.

Inside was a silver necklace nestled on black velvet with a circle pendant that has two figures in the middle resembling –

“It’s us.”

Diana looked up from the necklace. “What?”

“The pendant.” Akko pointed at it. “It’s us. When we were in space after we saved the world and restored magic.” She beamed at Diana, expression a mix of hopeful and shy.

Once more gazing at the gift in her hand, Diana could see that, indeed, in the middle of the circle were two people shaped like her and Akko, standing on the legendary broom.

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes before Diana could even stop them. “D-Did you make this?”

Akko nodded, sheepish. “I had some help from Conz. But the idea was from me and well… I wanted to give you something nice for your birthday and I thought of our best memories together and came up with that. I know it’s not the best gift but –”

Diana wrapped her arms around Akko and she couldn’t mistake the hitched breath that her action garnered.

When she pulled away, she could feel the heat gathering on her cheeks and she’s sure her face was mirroring Akko’s.

“Thank you, Akko,” Diana said around a sniffle. “This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much. This is possibly the best gift I’ve ever received.”

If possible, the flush on Akko’s cheeks darkened. She rubbed at her nape, embarrassed at the praise. “I – well –”

“Put it on me?”

Akko stared at her for half a second before she carefully lifted the necklace from its velvet perch and unclasped the lock.

Diana swept her hair to one side and twisted around before Akko leaned forward and put the necklace around her neck.

Once she felt the weight of the jewelry on her skin, Diana turned back around and adjusted the pendant so it sat comfortably on the hollow of her throat.

Diana met Akko’s eyes as she repeated, “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

They both simultaneously blushed at that.

“Akko,” Diana began. She could do this. It’s now or never.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before she continued, “What did you want to do earlier? Before the surprise?”

Something shifted in Akko’s demeanour. She sat a little straighter and Diana could see her throat bob as she gulped. Shyness was evident in her crimson eyes as she tried to meet Diana’s gaze.

“Akko?”

“Please don’t hate me.”

Before Diana could protest – insist that she could never hate her even if she tried, Akko leaned forward and captured her lips with her own.

Akko’s lips tasted of pickled plums and cinnamon and Diana was immediately lost in the sensation of the warmth and unique taste of Akko against her own lips.

Before long though, Akko pulled away, blush taking residence on her whole face now. “Oh, god. Now I just ruined your birthday and you probably won’t talk to me anymore and that’s totally understandable because I – hmmph –!”

Diana cupped Akko’s face in between her hands and pulled her in for another kiss, tasting more of Akko’s mouth as their lips and tongues met and explored the newfound discovery.

When the need for air became too much, Diana reluctantly pulled away and rested her forehead against Akko’s, breathing in deep and savouring the lingering taste of Akko on her lips.

“I – wow.”

“You’re the best gift I could ever ask for,” Diana quietly admitted, finally able to voice out the thoughts and act upon the urges that took up residence in her mind. She felt giddy and happy, knowing that the blooming attraction between her and Akko wasn’t one-sided as she always thought it was.

“I am?” Akko’s voice was incredulous.

“Need you ask?” Diana teased but decided to lessen the sting by brushing her lips against Akko’s.

Akko giggled and soon after, they’re both laughing.

Once their laughter subsided, they both looked up at the stars, their shoulders brushing as they sat side by side.

Diana leaned her head against Akko’s shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

Akko pressed a soft kiss against her hair and murmured, “Happy birthday, Diana.”

Diana couldn’t help but smile up at the sky as her wish came true just a few hours after wishing it. “Happy birthday indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed and totally got out of hand. Regrets? Maybe


End file.
